not so lovely fairytale
by Justicelovepeace11
Summary: Kim is the new girl and she is in love with her boyfriend Jerry. Jack is deeply in love with Grace his girlfriend. But when they meet it is like more than any thing. But will all they love crumble down.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1: highschool drama **

**A/N: if you read this you have to love Kick it has a little bit of Kerry and Jack/Grace. This is my first story so go easy on me.**

**Jack's POV**

**I walked to my best friend Jerry making out with the very hot girl. Then I saw Grace and walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. We talked till the bell rang. I kissed her goodbye and caught up to Jerry "whos the girl" i said "her name is Kim Crawford new, hot and the best part single" he said back.i laughed. "I do agree about the hot part" i told him. She walked by i looked at her ass and it was awesome by the way she moved it. **

**Kim's POV **

**I just moved here from New York and frankly its good here I've been hanging with Jerry and he's nice and he keep taking about he's friend Jack but today was the first day i saw him. Jerry and i were making out by the lockers when he came in Holy Shit he's hot he saw me he smiled and i looked in those dark handsome brown eyes. Then he walked over to a girl and kissed her on the cheek. Jerry and i sometimes stopped for air but the rest was making out. When the bell rang and me and jerry stopped he ran up to Jack and did my best sexy walk so he would notice my ass.**

**Jack's POV **

**Today we had to pick science partner Jerry and Grace arent in this class except the chick that Jerry was making out with Kim.i walked up with her and asked to be my partner. She says yes and we distead that we are going to grow a bean in a cup. You could tell science was'nt her strong spot. But she was still cute. What am i thing i have Grace and Jerry likes her anyways we can't break the bro code right. I'm just not sure yet.**

**Kim's POV **

**Jack's coming to my house today i get all ready and then i a ring of the doorbell i open it there was jack. I asked if he wanted something. he said "maybe a coke" "cool i will get you one you can go upstairs into my room". When i walked in Jack was sitting there quietly. I gave him his pop and our hands touched. i sat down on the bed and he lend in and i did to and we kissed it was magicaly and better than whenn jerry kissed me.**


	2. Chapter 2: everyone has secerts

**A/N: thanks for your reveiws i want at least 10 for my next chapter after this. Plzzz. If not i will have to end it weridly like they all died of depression. *tehetehetehe* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin'it.**

**Jack's POV**

**I just kissed Kim Crawford it was amazing wait what am i thinking she's dating Jerry and i'm dating Grace. oh shit. what am i thinking Kim is awesome but is not grace. When we stopped Kim sad "Wow". i said the same thing. Then we kissed again and it turned into making out. But me and her pulled away at the same time. she said "we should'nt be doing this" "i know" i said back. Kim looked beautiful when she saw me looking at her she blushed. We started our project growing a bean in a cup is actually harder then it sounds. Well before my friend Milton moved i always picked him to be my partner cuz he liked to do all my work. One time he bulit a light refrect domintor. I have know clue what it did but i guess it was for lights. When i left i felt a little bit in love with Kim. Oh shit.**

**Kim's POV**

**When Jack left i felt like i was in love with him. Crazy huh but i was also in love with Jerry. So i have no clue what's going on. **

**Jerry's POV **

**I was lying in bed next to Grace. Naked with her. Grace and i just had sex. It felt so wrong. Grace told me to never speak of it again so i won't. Grace got up and put her clothes on. She left her the room. If Kim found out what would happen to us. So i agreed with her to keep quiet. I got up to find Grace in the kicthen eating leftover pizza. She looked at me and smiled. "my mom is going to be here in awhile so lets get going on our history project.**

**Kim's POV**

**I walked into school to see Jack and Jerry talking so i walked up to Jack's Girlfriend Grace. "hi" i said "hi you must be Kim Jerry's girlfriend" she replied. "yah i guess i am you are Jack's girlfriend" i said "yah" she said. we actually talked till the bell rang. I walked over to Jerry and kissed him on the cheek. so did Grace but to Jack and then we both walked away.**


	3. Chapter 3 oh shit

**A/N: reviews reviews reviews. I love all the reviews and the twist in the middle of the story. i need 5 more reviews or more. Plzzzzz! **

**Disclaimer: i dont own kickin it **

**Grace's POV**

**I feel terrible. I said to Jack that I would't have sex with anyone one but him and I** **actualy never had sex with him. So Jerry was my first time. But it was kinda strange early today i saw have his cute but evil jelous face when Kim kissed Jerry. Maybe it was just a crush and he loves more but i don't know.**

**Kim's POV **

**I just saw Jack I ran up to him and said "Jack where are we going to meet for our science project" I said "at my house and then we can go to Jerry's house for his HUGE party he thows everyweek" Jack said excitedly. "Ok" i said happily. Last week i heard that there was a chocolate fountain. It was because I was doing homework and still upacking that why i couldn't come.**

**3 HOURS LATER**

**Jack's mom picked us up and drove us to his house. We worked for about an hour and finally we went to Jerry's HUGE party. **

**AT THE PARTY(grace's POV)**

**I was waiting for Jack when Jerry pulled me aside. "what do you want Jerry" i said shyly. " i want to talk about what happened a couple days ago" he repiled (A/N ok i'm not going to do the repiled and said thing anymore ok it just takes to long I have a perfect idea what's going to happen) " there is nothing to talk about" "yes there is did you enjoy it or what" " of course i did but it's just that i'm dating Jack" " well jack's not here sooooo" "soooo what ?" then he kissed me and that turned to making out great thing that we were by the stairs he picked me up and walked to his room it might of been even better than the last time. Creeeeek the door opened. Oh shit i thought **


	4. Chapter 4 : 4eve NOT

**A/N: hi peps this chapter me and my sis wrote so shout out to her. haha i put you in a cliffhanger so i dont care if there wasnt 15 reviews i just couldnt wait so here it is. **

**Kim's POV**

**Jack and I were looking for grace and jerry. Eddie said they saw him on the stairs with grace. When we looked they were'nt there. We went upstairs and checked Jerry's room. We heard werid moaning coming from the room. Jack had the oh shit face on. I opened the door CREEEK. I looked up i felt like crying there was Jerry and Grace having sex. Grace looked up and so did Jerry they quickly put on some clothes. Jerry walked up to me and said "babe im so-" i didnt want to hear the rest i slapped him HARD i ran out crying. how could he do this to me i agree i did to but i thought he would be my first time but turned out that spot already got tooken. **

**Jack's POV**

**Kim just ran off after she hit Jerry. I saw her cry for the first time. I looked at Grace and she tried to explain but of course it didnt work. how could she do to me especially with my best friend and that's what i said. "Jackie Bear wait" she said i didnt care. I looked at her with those eyes. she smiled but i didnt do it back. " we are D.O.N.E done". she started to cry and ran off. So i walked up to Jerry and i punched him in the fell to the ground. Getting hit in the face twice wasnt the greatest thing in the world. especially with both your ex-best friend and ex-girlfriend. i ran off to look for Kim.**

**Kim's POV **

**I was sitting out on the front porch of Jerry's house balling, when i heard the door SLAM. I looked up there was Jack. He looked pretty sad too. He sat next to me,"I autoo"he said. "i know but why did they do it to us" I repiled. "I'm wondering that to"he said. i stood up. i know that we just got cheated on but there is a party right here. so let's go in. first we dance to **raise your glasses by p!nk i did my best dance moves. **Jack laughed and so did i**. **but then the DJ said "copules grab your speical someone". i looked and saw jerry he had a brusie where i hit him then another on cheek. Then Jack's just like can i have this dance and then i said of course. the played **just give me a reason by p!nk and the lead singer of fun.** we danced close i looked up and Jack was smiling and kissed me on the head. i smiled and put my head on his chest. we danced all night like that even on really fast songs we just danced like that.**

**A/N: awww arent review who really hates Jerry and Grace cause i think i might be cause who would but i guess Kim and Jack did it to but they thought it was wrong. So review and i think i might get grace prego or Kim what do you think. **


	5. Chapter 5 Kick is happeningohmigod

**A/N: thanks i got alot of reviews for the last chapter. I'm going with your ideas. So here is the next chapter.**

**Grace's POV **

**I was walking to the drug store. I needed a couple things mainly for my mom. Medicine, Soap and Tampons(all i could think of). But then i passed the pregnecy test. I grab 2 different kinds of them for me just incase. i put them on the counter and the clerk gave me a strange look. " What are you looking at" I said rudely. Then he looked at my eyes he notice that they were red and puffy. I turned away. " your total is $10.72". I gave him the money and walked away. I got into my dad's truck and drove off. When I arived at my house I gave my mom's stuff to her and I ran up to the bathroom. I tried two times but there were all +'s. oh great that means it's Jerry why not Jack's i still I am still really sad what happened. I must be a really bad girlfriend. **

**Jack's POV **

**After the party Kim and I been hanging out alot with each other. One day after school i thought i was ready and i asked her out on a date. She said yes and i thought YAH. I rented the hunger games and got the living room all ready. When she came she looked amazing. We watched the movie one time Kim cried when Rue died but that is it but that was it she is so cute. She looked up and she kissed me kissed back. then she stopped. put her head on my chest. Oh man I love this girl.**

**A/N: again LOVE the reviews. I was thinking of if i was goin to make a sequal so what do think? plz review and what should the gender be and what about the name for Grace's baby? **


	6. Chapter 6 not alot (

**A/N: Hi i love your reviews so i made a compermise. I love this idea. Here it goes.**

**Jerry's POV**

**i feel really bad about what happened so i found the courage to talk to Kim. She looked like she felt bad about when she hit me because she gave me a hug and i hugged her back. "Kim im so sorry" i said "Its ok but we cant be together" she answered. "why" i said sadly "because im dating Jack im sorry Jerry but after what happened i dont think i can trust bye Jerry". "Bye" i whispered. What did i do i thought.**

**Grace's POV**

**its been a couple weeks since i found out i was pregnet. surprisingly mom took it well. i havnt seen my dad in forever. He is at work when i awake but comes home when im sleeping. The werid lady called my name and we went back into the room and my doctor came in with. " hi grace it turns out that you are indeed pregnet and actually 2 months pregnet". " what! ive never had you know what (not in front of my mom) before 1 month ago how could it be that long ago and that was even before school started". i screamed. "did you go to a summer camp" "yah but that was a privte one it was just for me and JACK".**

**A/N: ohmigod they might be jacks unless the doctors got it wrong dony know yet and Jerrys apologie sweet. my next Q and i want an answer just so you know i have 2 so here they are.**

**1) what do you think about Graces Pregocy (onperpise - spelled wrong)**

**2) Should Kim and him do it or no**

**SPOLIER ALERT: keyword twins**


	7. Chapter 7 oh baby

**A/N: Exicting News It's Not Jack's It's Twins To. It will all explain in the next Chapter. Sorry i didnt update sooner the internet crashed and then i was super bizzy**

**Grace's POV **

**wait i never had sex with Jack. Well there was a party there and maybe i did it with him there but he left in the middle of i. So that means i did it with a random person. Oh Crap. **

**Kim's POV**

**Me and Jack are setting up another date and this time it's at my house. Good thing my parnets are going. I set up the table. DING DONG. The door bell just rang i opened the door and there was Jack standing there smiling holding roses. he gave them to me and i kissed him. "awww you shouldnt have" i said. " i didnt but good thing your neighbors had them" he repiled. I hit him with the roses and giggled. We ate spaghtti and meatballs. We walked over to the couch. we both sat down he gave a long passinate kiss. i toke his shirt off. god he has great abs. i licked his chest. what i saw it in a movie. i kissed him that turn itno making out which turn in to tongue kissing our tougue while he toke off my shirt. he lifted me up and walked to my room (which by the way has a bed almost has a bigger than my parnets) he put me down and then you know what's next. we did it. it was a amazing feeling that was done i fell asleep. Jack woke me up saying he had to go. he kiised me on the forhead. After that i feel back asleep. then waking up screaming IM PREGNET! then i laughed but i felt like screaming what if i am**

**A/N: WOW does that cover it**

**i have another question(s)**

**1) do u want kim prego**

**2) if so boy or girl**


	8. Chapter 8 shocker

**A/N: hello my fans thanks for all the reviews. but there was one that gave a great idea give thanks to...**

**JACKANDKIMFOREVER**

**read he/she review it will give a sneak peek so here is the chapter. (just so you know Jack,Jerry,Grace and Kim are all 17). This is like a 2 months later 2 so this where. grac is 4 months prgenet so her baby bump is showing. **

**KIM'S POV AFTER GOING TO THE DRUG STORE**

**I went to the bathroom just to check if i was pregnet. It was postive crap what am going to do Jack going to freak out when he hears this. wait sometimes it's wrong right but i dont know maybe i will go to the doctors tomorrow after we celabrate Jacks bday. Then my bday two days after hhis what a shocker so we are sharing a bday party. after jacks but before mine its on a friday and i decied to invite Grace and Jerry.**

**Jack's POV**

**Kim decied to invite Jerry and Grace i said i was fine with it cuz i was i really want me and Jerry to make up anyways. Me and Kim have dating for 2 months and Im already in love with her. DINGDONG! i answered the door and there was Grace standing there. Crying i hugged her i didnt want to be rude but she was fatter then usually. i looked at her stomach. "ohmigod your pregnet arent you thats why crying your going to have a baby". "not just one but two im having twins". "oh im sorry Grace are they Jerrys". "No i think they were someone at the party that we went to over summer break". "so you practically cheated on me twice". "yea sorry about that i was possibally drunk". " i want to come to me and Kim's bday party is that ok". "its fine with me". "its on friday". " ok i would love to be there". then she left. **

**AFTER JACKS BDAY KIM'S POV**

**well her here i am getting a altrosound. am i scared yes what if i am what will i do with myself. "Kim Crawford" said the nurse. I walked with her to office he checked me. "Kim you are not pregnet your test must of said wrong or something no you are free to go". "thanks doc". So i walked back out. yes i was so happy that i didnt watch where i was going and BANG i ran right into someone. When i looked up i saw someone that i knew Grace. She quickly got and ran off. well thats Grace i guess.**

**AT THE PARTY JACK'S POV **

**this party is amazing i thought. Kim and i danced all night . untill the clock striked midnight. That is when i need to tell her something. "follow me" i said. "ok" she repiled. We walked to thr balcony. "kim do you love" I said. "yes" she answered."Well i love you and i will never break your heart" i admitted. "ok" she said curiously. "ok this met be a shocker to you but after high school will you Kim Crawford marry me"**

**A/N: Now how do you like them apples guess what that was the end of my book. i may be short it will keep you asking what. **


	9. Authors note

**A/N: this is what you call a prequel/sequel it is all about ...**

**i have know clue i can make all about Grace and her pregnecy or what happens next on Not so lovely fairytale here are the names...**

**Graces story is gonna be called...**

**Finding my babys daddy and that is the prequel.**

**this is the sequel of Not so lovely fairytale..**

**now its a lovely fairytale. I dont know yet pick one quick. So i can start writing.**

**i loved all of your reveiws. just so you know i am leaning really close to the prequel cuz it will kinda of explain more. I really like you guys and i hope you will always read my books.**


End file.
